User talk:JordanL462
On your userpage it doesn't say anything about you being blocked. If you were, there would be this "BLOCKED" sign to the right of your inbox. I blocked the recent vandal's IP address. Meaning you use the same IP. Yes. Now please remove Autoblock #5667 Let me discuss it with Bacner. I saw your message to Collector1, relax, he'll get to it eventually. He's just living his life right now, he'll be back in no time. Chill ;)[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] I'm working my way to earning a 60-day contributor badge.JordanL462 (talk) 00:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually I'm thinking on what to do to be honest. What gives me a red flag about unblocking you is that you use the same IP address as the recent vandal I just blocked. Plus saying you have a brother doesn't mean what that your claim is true. yes it does mean that it's true. I suggest you use a different IP address for the time being. No, I don't know it. Me and the community are in talks. Please stand by. Unblock me before I fail my badge! I'm not making a move until further word from Bacner or Epicprime. Click Here Block 2 At request of Bacner, you have been blocked from the wiki for three days until further notice. How DARE YOU!? So I've extended your block on the planet dinosaur wiki until Feb 12.JordanL462 (talk) 02:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) So? I never go to that wiki anyways. Click Here I never asked to be an admin on that wiki anyway. I blocked you for a reason. You should never have asked Bacner to be an admin. Don't you DARE extend my block. Or you're blocked for a YEAR.JordanL462 (talk) 02:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You could have caused worse if you were an admin yourself with that hacking and vandal brother of yours. Click HereJordanL462 (talk) 02:52, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I only threatened because of your abusive of your powers. You shouldn't ban someone just because you were banned from someone else's wiki. That's missconduct. That shows my anger towards you for blocking me! You saw yourself on that list blocked for 1 Year for mistreating me! It's all your fault! Misstreating you? I was accepting to you at first, its your actions that got you into the sink hole. Don't threaten to report me to wikia. If I do, I'll have more people to side with me then you. Can you name one person that could take up for you? The IP Address from the thread Adminostrator. You mean the vandal? No, I mean 192.149.27.18JordanL462 (talk) 03:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Plus you would be going against three or four users to one user and one unregistered user. I'm warning you that he is likely to verbally assault you to defend me. But still, I have two to three others willing to do defend me as well. I suggest we take this fight else where. Because the wiki is against flame wars. Just Unblock Me And Autoblock #5667. It is not me that got myself blocked it was my brother!!!!!!!JordanL462 (talk) 03:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) How do I change my IP Adress? My current one is vulnerable and no matter what my password is, my brother can't let go. How do I?JordanL462 (talk) 03:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ask your or find another internet provider. How?JordanL462 (talk) 03:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You do know what company you got your internet router from. No I don't.JordanL462 (talk) 15:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Guys, just chill already!